Ninten-ZOO
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = {| align="center" border="0" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="10" width=100%; style="font-family: Comic; color: black; font-size: 120%; background-color: #d1cfc9; border: 0px solid #36f207; border: 2px solid goldenrod; background: repeating-linear-gradient(45deg, #abf2f5, #abf2f5 10px, #ebedf0 10px, #ebedf0 20px); text-align:center;" |- | style=";text-align:left;background-color:rgba(247,247,247,.8)"|Simply building an exhibit, throwing in an animal, slapping down some trees and rocks, and sitting back an watch won't necessarily make the animal happy. Animals need things to help keep themselves happy and entertained just like how visitors need animals to keep themselves entertained. Animals also need shelters to sleep in and food trays to eat from. This section will list all of the possible enrichment, shelter, and food items. * : Perfect for your Gray Wolves and African Wild Dogs. *Feline Mouse Toy: Perfect for your Bengal Tiger and Ocelot! *Old Tire: Perfect for a wide range of animals! *Rubber Ball (Small): Perfect for your smaller critters like Red Pandas. *Rubber Ball (Medium): Perfect for your not-so-small critters like Chimpanzees. *Rubber Ball (Large): Perfect for your larger animals like Grizzly Bears. *Floating Barrel: Perfect for bodies of water for those who like to play. *Scratching Post: Perfect for those animals who need to trim their claws. *Old Tree Log: Perfect for our resident elephants. *Salt Lick: Perfect for our bovine and equine friends! *Jungle Gym: Perfect for our cute monkeys! *Tire Swing: Perfect for those monkeys who love to play! *Sunning Rock: Perfect for our big cats like Lions and Cheetahs. = = Zoos need to be maintained by staff and staff need to be paid in full. This is one of the important aspects of managing a zoo is to budget your employers pay! Staff fill in a number of important functions and, without them, the zoo wouldn't be able to turn a profit! From curing sick animals to sweeping up poo to maintain stores and researching new conservation methods; staff are just as essential to the animals in a successful zoo. Staff members come in a variety of shapes and ethnicities as well as male and female. The staff member is randomized upon being hired and has no bearing to previous hired staff. In addition, staff members can upgrade their skills by performing certain tasks regularly. For example, a maintenance worker who often repairs fences will level up that skill point thus allowing him to better repair and upgrade fences. Upgrading your staff also has other rewards as it allows them to change colors with more colors being available at levels 5, 25, 45, 65, 85, 100. This is especially essential to Performers who wear suits such as the Elephant Suit. Staff will level up when they upgrade their skill points. Upgrading them not only increases their wage but also causes them to be more attentive to their duties, faster when traveling, and performing their duties quicker. They also spread happiness to those around them. What zoo wouldn't be complete without a Zookeeper? These busy staff members watches over the every day needs of the zoo's residents. If an animal becomes sick, they are there to cure them. If the animal needs a bath, they are there to wash them. If the exhibit is full of poop, they are there to clean it. You can also assign zookeepers to a particular exhibit where they will attend to. Assigning more zookeepers than is needed will result in them becoming bored and neglect the duties. The starting wage of a Zookeeper is $25 an hour. Skill Points *'Medicine' (decreases the chance of an animal becoming sick again) *'Feeding' (increases the nutritional value of the food) *'Washing' (increases the happiness factor of the animal) *'De-pooping' (increases the speed of sweeping up poop) Maintenance Workers are hired to repair old and broken fences, broken-down buildings, damaged scenery objects, and other tasks of this nature. Fences, buildings, and scenery items deteriorate over time with some lasting less than others. Maintenance workers ensure the zoo functions normally and its facilities are up to speed. A maintenance worker can be directed to watch a specific zone, building, or exhibit and will spend his off time walking the area or sitting on benches. The starting wage for a Maintenance Worker is $20 an hour. Skill Points *'Fence Repair' (increases the strength of repaired fences) *'Building Repair' (increases the speed of repairing buildings) *'Scenery Repair' (decreases the cost of purchasing an identical item of the repaired item) *'Walkway Repair' (increases the value of the walkway) Groundskeepers are brought into make the zoo looks beautiful. Without them, the flowers would be dead, bushes would be unkempt, and grass would be five feet high. Groundskeepers water plants, trim bushes, sweep up garbage, empty garbage cans, and mow the grass. The Groundskeeper can be set to patrol a particular zone to make sure its spotless. The starting wage for a Groundskeeper is $15 an hour. Skill Points *'Mowing' (increases the mowing speed) *'Watering' (decreases the number of times plants need to be watered daily) *'Trimming' (increases trimming speed) *'Cleaning' (extends the area of cleaning) Stores don't sell products themselves. They need a Shopkeeper to ensure the store is managed and items sell. Stores, stalls, shops, and restaurants are the prime source of income for the zoo and important is it's stability. Regardless of whether the store is selling plush toys, shark teeth, or selling hamburgers or pizza, the shopkeeper is there to make sure money is brought in for the zoo. Shopkeepers should be assigned a store to be in charge of though they will also head to the closest unoccupied store as well. The starting wage for a Shopkeeper is $10 an hour. Skills *'Stocking' (decreases the time to stock bought-out items) *'Displaying' (increases visitor happiness upon visiting the store) *'Advertising' (increases the amount of visitors who come to the store) *'Ordering' (speeds up time for new items to arrive) Security Guards patrol the areas of the zoo to watch out for escaped animals, hooligans, thieves, poachers, and other unsavory people. Animals who do escaped are reported by the guard and can be subsequently captured by them or the player. Hooligans will cause property damage by breaking things like benches. Theives may try to swindle money out of stores or visitors. Poachers are particularly bad and will try to capture an animal and take it away for some evil purpose. Security Guards can be set to zone a particular area. The starting wage for a Security Guard is $22 an hour. Skill Points *'Capturing' (increases chance of a successful capture) *'Wariness' (increase radius of spotting trouble) *'Chasing' (speeds up movements while on a chance) *'Deterrence' (decreases chances of vandalism and crime within the park) Tour Guides gathers visitors and guides them around to certain exhibits; telling them about information regarding the animal. This not only increases the visitors overall happiness but may also give the player information about a certain animal which will increase the relationship between it and the player. Tour Guides can be connected to up to 5 exhibits and will move to each one after each tour. It is best to keep them close together as keeping them far apart causes wasted time in traveling. The starting wage for a Tour Guide is $18 an hour. Skill Points *'Charm' (increase visitors happiness) *'Information' (increases relationship rate between player and animal) *'Attention' (holds greater attention to players thus preventing them from leaving) *'Patronage' (increases chances that tour participants will donate money to the exhibit) Performers come in a wide range of sizes, colors, and shapes by donning on a suit and parading about the zoo. Performers, while not essential to running a zoo, provide happiness to the visitors and increases the overall rating of the zoo. Performers can change suits though will need to go to the Staff Shack to change. They can also be set perform in a certain area. The starting wage for a Performer is $12 an hour. Available Costumes *'Elephant Costume' (start) *'Tiger Costume' (start) *'Gorilla Costume' (start) *'Zebra Costume' (start) *'Lion Costume' (Level 5) *'Grizzly Bear Costume' (Level 5) *'Orangutan Costume' (Level 25) *'Polar Bear Costume' (Level 25) *'Crocodile Costume' (Level 45) *'Giant Panda Costume' (Level 45) *'Federation Marine Costume' (Level 65) *'Koopa Troopa Costume' (Level 65) *'Birdo Costume' (Level 85) *'Goron Costume' (Level 85) *'Eggplant Wizard Costume' (Level 100) *'Tom Nook Costume' (Level 100) *'Hero of Time Costume' (tLoZ Amiibo) *'Ganon costume' (tLoZ Amiibo) *'Zora Costumes' (tLoZ Amiibo) Skill Points *'Cheer' (Increases visitors happiness which spreads as long as they are nearby) *'Crowd' (draws in nearby visitors to watch the show) *'Donation' (increases chances of visitors donating to the zoo) *'Endurance' (increases endurance level so as to not have to take so many breaks) Researchers help Safari Monita by going out of the zoo and researching animals in the wild. They will report to Safari Monita on possible ways to get new animals, foliage, buildings, and other researchable means. Players can select the items they discover and commission them to research it. While employing more than one Researcher to a task is overall beneficial, having too many may hamper, delay, or even cancel the research. Researchers will then return back to the zoo after completing a successful trip and will need to rest before going back out into the field. Researchers starting wages begin at $30. Skill Points *'Observation' (Increases chances of finding new items to research) *'Diligence' (decreases chances of Researchers dropping the task at hand and coming back to the zoo in defeat.) *'Dedication' (decreases time needed to rest after a trip) *'Intelligence' (increases overall speed of research) = = Researching and Development or "R&D" for short is important for bringing in new animals, foliage, and ideas into the zoo that will better the zoo overall! Safari Monita and Researchers will help make this possible...granted they are given money at the beginning. First off, players must higher a Researcher and commission them to go out into the field and investigate one of many categories. These include: *'Animals' (Research on how to bring new animals to bring into the zoo. This is also extended to devising new ideas for animal enrichment, dietary, shelters, medicine, and animal care) *'Foliage' (Research on new foliage items to bring into the zoo's exhibits) *'Scenery' (Research new ideas and concepts for scenery objects. This also includes non-exhibit foliage like bushes and flowers) *'Buildings' (Research new designs for yet-to-be-built buildings or new products for ones you have built. You can also research new exhibits to put into animal houses) *'Conservation' (Research new ways to help support endangered animals and participate in conservation programs to bring revenue into the zoo.) Once a Researcher discovers a new item to research, you can either give him or her the task of researching it or to give it to a Researcher who is currently available. Tired or weary Researchers may drop the research and return back to the zoo to rest. You can see how difficult it is and approximate length of time to complete the research to determine whether to give the task to the current Researcher or give it to an available one. If during the researching task, the Researcher ends up leaving the assignment; the task will pause and then start back up once a new Researcher arrives and begins. Research is broken down into levels 1, 2 and 3 with three being the most difficult. Research tasks in level 3 may require multiple Researchers to tackle it and tends to take a much longer time to complete. Each task can have up to 3 Researchers assigned to it at a time though is is unadvised to task three Researchers at a Level 1 assignment. This may lead to the Researchers not completing their work or delaying it. The level and assignment difficulty will effect the price needed to research the item. = = = = Ninten-Zoo will be releasing periodically updates via DLC content. There are three times: free updates, mini-packs, and expansion packs. Amiibos can be used for included new content in your zoos! When you scan an amiibo into your current zoo Ninten-ZOO, it will unlock content specific to that franchise! To date,t he only Amiibo that can unlock content is The Legend of Zelda Amiibo which includes the following: Amiibo_Link.png|Link Amiibo Amiibo_ToonLink.png|Toon Link Amiibo Amiibo_Zelda.png|Princess Zelda Amiibo Amiibo_Sheik.png|Sheik Amiibo Amiibo_Ganondorf.png|Ganondrof Amiibo Amiibo_WolfLink.png|Wolf Link Amiibo Amiibo_Zelda_E32016_char01_Link(Archer).png|BotW Archer Link Amiibo Amiibo_Zelda_E32016_char02_Link(Rider).png|BotW Rider Link Amiibo Amiibo_Zelda_E32016_char03_Guardian.png|Guardian Amiibo {Color|'Expansions Packs'|Limegreen}} :Bring some farm animals to your zoo! Include animals such as Jersey Cows and Suffolk Sheep! You can even put in a petting zoo! Mini-Pack - $5.99 : Get legendary and bring some famous LoZ monsters into your zoo! Free Update '' : Get on the Wilde side and bring some african critters into your zoo! Animals such as the Masai Giraffe and Serval will delight guests! ''Expansion Pack - $14.99 : Get cold-blooded an add some reptiles to your zoo! Wether it’s the giant Komodo Dragon or the critically endangered Gharial. Mini-Pack - $5.99 : Come and explore the new world! It’s ripe for the picking! Adding in animals such as the Kodiak Bear, Coyote, and White-Tailed Deer will be well appreciated! Expansion Pack - $14.99 Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Simulation Games Category:LostSynth Category:LostSynth Productions Games Category:Zoo Tycoon Games Category:Tycoon Games